


Night and Day, But All the Same

by alienbaby



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Fluff, and bella swan, im a slut for edythe cullen, it kinda sucks, this is my first written fic in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienbaby/pseuds/alienbaby
Summary: Bella is basically dying of heat. Good thing she has a walking, talking air conditioner as a girlfriend.





	Night and Day, But All the Same

Hot nights kept Bella awake for hours. More than she was happy with, anyways. She lay on her bed, over the covers, and in a sheen of sweat; the worst possible way to fall asleep, in her opinion. Bella thought about just giving up, getting up, and finding something to occupy her time when she heard a small creek. She didn’t have to open her eyes to know there was now a goddess standing in her bedroom. Only when she did open her eyes did the goddess speak. 

“Hello, I hope I didn’t wake you.” Edythe said almost too quiet for Bella to hear. 

Bella smiled and scooted over to make room for Edythe on the bed, “No, I can’t go to sleep in this heat.”

“Well for someone who is so warm, you’re awfully far away from a built-in air conditioning unit.” Edythe giggled, holding her hands in a way as to offer herself to the human girl. Bella immediately scooted closer, taking Edythe’s hand and intertwining their fingers. She brought their hands close to her face, enjoying the coolness against her nose, lips, and chin. 

“You don’t know how amazing that feels,” Bella breathed against Edythe’s cool marble skin. 

“I think I have a pretty good idea,” Edythe replied, burying her face in the scent of Bella’s hair.

The two of them sat like that for a long time; wrapped in each other’s scent, their cool and warmness contrasting so beautifully that neither of them wanted to move for eternity. 

“Bella,” Edythe spoke smoothly, “do you know why I came here tonight?” 

Bella stirred sleepily before speaking, “Yes, to get me to sleep easier.”

Edythe smiled at her, “Not precisely,” she took the smaller girl closer in her arms before speaking again. “I came here to tell you something I’ve been meddling on for a long time.”

This got Bella to wake fully now; she needed to hear everything Edythe would say with perfect clarity. “Okay…” she spied up at the goddess. 

“Bella, do you know just exactly how special you are to me?” The older questioned, her face soft but stern. “Do you know how long I have walked this green earth trying to find a reason to stay here, only to come up short everyday before I met you?” 

Both the girls were sat up now, the moonlight was just bright enough for Bella to see Edythe’s face. Painted with both sadness and tenderness, her words spilling perfectly from her lips. Edythe, of course, didn’t need the light as much, her eyes could see every freckle, every emotion that washed through Bella perfectly.

“Bella, what I’m trying to say is that you are the most important thing in the world to me. Not the mountains, rain, or whatever higher power there is could change my mind. I will spend the rest of my time protecting you.” Edythe held Bella’s hands in hers, making sure she would not miss a single word being spoken. “I have waited all this time to know you now and I will burn for a million years if it means I get to see your face for just one day. Bella, what I am trying to say is-” she was suddenly cut off by the brunette.

“I know what you're trying to say Edythe. And I love you. I never want to be apart from you. You mean just as much to me-if not more.” 

“I’m not sure about that,” Edythe smiled and brought Bella’s hands to her lips, kissing them tenderly. After the small gesture of affection, Bella took her hands and moved them to either side of Edythe’s perfect face, trapping the goddess with warm hands. Bella slowly inched herself closer, 

“Oh, but I am.” she spoke before closing the distance between her and Edythe’s cold marble lips. After a moment of light gasps Edythe gently pushed Bella off of her and into the pillows. 

“You need to sleep love.” She whispered, kissing Bella’s forehead. They returned to their previous position of being entwined with each other before Bella drifted off into a blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @orange-twilight


End file.
